moviesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario Blog:CuBaN VeRcEttI/Lista de ganadores de los Premios Oscar 2014
Cruzamos la alfombra roja y nos internamos en el Dolby Theatre. Ellen DeGeneres sale al escenario y, ¡comienza el espectáculo! Los Oscar 2014 ya están aquí para celebrar la fiesta más importante del año para el Séptimo Arte. Este año es uno de los más interesantes que se recuerdan, con muchos premios sin un claro favorito, sobre todo el de mejor película. center|650px Comprobemos cuál ha sido la gran triunfadora de la noche. Con '12 años de esclavitud', 'Gravity' y 'La gran estafa americana' como las favoritas para la estatuilla más importante de la noche, todo puede haber pasado. A continuación desglosamos cada Oscar y anunciamos su legítimo dueño. ¿Cuántas has logrado acertar? Listado MEJOR PELÍCULA - 'La gran estafa americana' - 'Capitán Phillips' - 'Dallas Buyers Club' - 'Gravity' - 'Her' - 'Nebraska' - 'Philomena' - '12 años de esclavitud' - 'El lobo de Wall Street' MEJOR DIRECTOR - David O. Russell, 'La gran estafa americana' - Alfonso Cuarón, 'Gravity' - Alexander Payne, 'Nebraska' - Steve McQueen, '12 años de esclavitud' - Martin Scorsese, 'El lobo de Wall Street' MEJOR ACTOR - Christian Bale, 'La gran estafa americana' - Bruce Dern, 'Nebraska' - Leonardo DiCaprio, 'El lobo de Wall Street' - Chiwetel Ejiofor, '12 años de esclavitud' - Matthew McConaughey, 'Dallas Buyers Club' MEJOR ACTRIZ - Amy Adams, 'La gran estafa americana' - Cate Blanchett, 'Blue Jasmine' - Sandra Bullock, 'Gravity' - Judi Dench, 'Philomena' - Meryl Streep, 'Agosto' MEJOR ACTOR DE REPARTO - Barkhad Abdi, 'Capitán Phillips' - Bradley Cooper, 'La gran estafa americana' - Michael Fassbender, '12 años de esclavitud' - Jonah Hill, 'El lobo de Wall Street' - Jared Leto, 'Dallas Buyers Club' MEJOR ACTRIZ DE REPARTO - Sally Hawkins, 'Blue Jasmine' - Jennifer Lawrence, 'La gran estafa americana' - Lupita Nyong'o, '12 años de esclavitud' - Julia Roberts, 'Agosto' - June Squibb, 'Nebraska' MEJOR PELÍCULA ANIMADA - 'Los Croods' - 'Gru 2. Mi villano favorito' - 'Ernest & Celestine' - 'Frozen: El reino del hielo' - 'Se levanta el viento' MEJOR GUIÓN ORIGINAL - 'La gran estafa americana' - 'Blue Jasmine' - 'Dallas Buyers Club' - 'Her' - 'Nebraska' MEJOR GUIÓN ADAPTADO - 'Antes del anochecer' - 'Capitán Phillips' - 'Philomena' - '12 años de esclavitud' - 'El lobo de Wall Street' MEJOR PELÍCULA DE HABLA NO INGLESA - 'The Broken Circle Breakdown' - 'La gran belleza' - 'La caza' - 'L'image manquante' - 'Omar' MEJOR DISEÑO DE PRODUCCIÓN - 'La gran estafa americana' - 'Gravity' - 'El gran Gatsby' - 'Her' - '12 años de esclavitud' MEJOR FOTOGRAFÍA - 'The Grandmaster' - 'Gravity' - 'A propósito de Llewyn Davis' - 'Nebraska' - 'Prisioneros' MEJOR VESTUARIO - 'La gran estafa americana' - 'The Grandmaster' - 'El gran Gatsby' - 'The Invisible Woman' - '12 años de esclavitud' MEJOR MONTAJE - 'La gran estafa americana' - 'Capitán Phillips' - 'Dallas Buyers Club' - 'Gravity' - '12 años de esclavitud' MEJOR EFECTOS VISUALES - 'Gravity' - 'El Hobbit: La desolación de Smaug' - 'Iron Man 3' - 'El llanero solitario' - 'Star Trek: En la oscuridad' MEJOR MAQUILLAJE Y PELUQUERÍA - 'Dallas Buyers Club' - 'Jackass Presents: Bad Grandpa' - 'El llanero solitario' MEJOR EDICIÓN DE SONIDO - 'Cuando todo está perdido' - 'Capitán Phillips' - 'Gravity' - 'El Hobbit: La desolación de Smaug' - 'El único superviviente' MEJOR MEZCLA DE SONIDO - 'Capitán Phillips' - 'Gravity' - 'El Hobbit: La desolación de Smaug' - 'A propósito de Llewyn Davis' MEJOR BANDA SONORA - 'La ladrona de libros' - 'Gravity' - 'Her' - 'Philomena' - 'Al encuentro de Mr. Banks' MEJOR CANCIÓN - "Alone Yet Not Alone", 'Alone Yet Not Alone' Descalificada - "Happy", 'Gru 2. Mi villano favorito' - "Let It Go", 'Frozen: El reino del hielo' - "The Moon Song", 'Her' - "Ordinary Love", 'Mandela, del mito al hombre' MEJOR DOCUMENTAL - 'The Act of Killing' - 'Cutie and the Boxer' - 'Guerras sucias (Dirty Wars)' - 'The Square (El Midan)' - 'A 20 pasos de la fama' MEJOR CORTOMETRAJE - 'Aquel no era yo' - 'Avant que de tout perdre (Just Before Losing Everything)' - 'Helium' - 'Pitääkö Mun Kaikki Hoitaa? (Do I Have to Take Care of Everything?)' - 'The Voorman Problem' MEJOR CORTO DOCUMENTAL - 'Cave Digger' - 'Facing Fear' - 'Karama Has No Walls' - 'The Lady in Number 6: Music Saved My Life' - 'Prison Terminal: The Last Days of Private Jack Hall' MEJOR CORTOMETRAJE ANIMADO - 'Feral' - 'Get a Horse' - 'Mr. Hublot' - 'Possessions' - 'Room on the Broom' Los Oscar 2014 en cifras - 7 Oscars: 'Gravity' - 3 Oscars: '12 años de esclavitud', 'Dallas Buyers Club' - 2 Oscars: 'El gran Gatsby', 'Frozen: El reino del hielo' - 1 Oscar: 'Her', 'Blue Jasmine' Fuente: eCartelera. ---- Categoría:Entradas